Guilt
by Remie
Summary: A Noex story: Noah becomes injured due to Rex's carelessness.


**Yet another **_**Generator Rex **_**fanfic :D  
>Something I randomly came up with one night back in April of <strong>_**last year. **_**I don't know why, but I found this fic difficult to type up, thus I'd leave it for months, come back, leave it again, etc.**

**WARNING: This fic has a bit of slash in it, if you squint at it. It's nothing _too _strong so I didn't post it under "Romance". There will be some fluff soon though.**

**Rex **_**might**_** be a bit OOC, I dunno D:  
><strong>

_**Not beta'd.**_

**Takes places before season 3, even before Cesar was introduced into the series.**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Guilt.**_

**:::::**

It was my fault.

His body lying on the concrete ground, motionless and wet. All I could see was the crimson surrounding it pooling at every crevice and imperfection. Blonde soaked with blood and I began to panic. I ran towards him completely abandoning the mission at hand, ignoring everything else that was going on during those few seconds as I gently- _ever so gently-_ placed his head on my lap.

My throat tightened, it ached painfully. I don't know from what: was I crying or yelling? Calling out the other's name though the possibilities of him hearing me were very slim. But I kept at it. The ache never faltering, but rather spreading all over through every fiber of my being.

Hands blindly grabbed at me attempting to pull me away but I fought back. Shoving, tugging, grasping, whatever I could do to protect the still body under me. At that moment I didn't give a damn who it was (or who _they_ were), all I knew was that I wasn't about to let them take me away from Noah. Though I felt this way I couldn't bring myself to even glance down at him. My lids were closed shut, fear boiling up deep inside me. I was too afraid,_ horrified _at the idea of what I might see.

But I looked.

All over my arms, my legs, _all over him too. _ A deep gash scarred from the right collarbone down to the left hip. Shirt nearly ripped to shreds but clung tightly to his skin due to the scarlet liquid seeping out. My fingers grazed lightly across my cheek. _Blood. _It was everywhere. It was all I could see, the dark crimson fluid. And it was all Noah's.

A sudden sharp pain stabbed at my head. My heart began to thump harder and harder. Breathing became virtually impossible. These actions, these emotions were all too much to tolerate at this point. What I saw began to blur and twist and darken. For a split second everything was black. Then it happened again. And again. I closed my eyes hoping it would all stop.

My body felt incredibly heavy so I slumped over to ease the weight, lower and lower until the soaked concrete pushed up against my back. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but black. I just felt so...

_So..._

**:::::**

_Obviously playing horror-survival games wasn't his forte. I bit back a laugh as I watched Noah get up for the millionth to turn on the light. He pouted, "This game is freakin' _creepy, _okay? Jeez, I have _no _idea how you can lay around playing it like it's nothing!"_

_"Nah dude, you're just a total wuss."_

_He sat back down next to me, his arm touching mine. I flinched._

_"Hey, shut up," Noah laughed as he lightly punched my shoulder. Good, he hadn't noticed my (awkward) reaction. _

_I grinned, "But seriously, this game's awful. Nice graphics though. Awful plot." He nodded in agreement._

_We sat on the floor of his bedroom in silence listening to the horrendous choking/gagging sounds emanating from the t.v. 'PAUSE' barely lit the screen with several words underneath, such as the stereotypical pause menu of any video game. I'd be able to distinctly describe to the very last detail how this page looked with the countless times Noah paused the game. _

_I sighed. Note to self: Don't _ever_ let this guy play another game like this _ever_ again...Scratch that, we could play these games but make sure I get the controller first. Well, actually...it _is_ hilarious hearing him yell and curse at the tiniest things, growing more and more upset the further we went into the game. I'd even go as far as to say his actions were...'cute'? Bizarre as it was__,__ the word fit perfectly. And it's one that I've been using quite a lot lately to describe Noah._

_For some time I've had these unknown feelings for him. I found myself noticing everything about him: how he'd dress that day, his posture, facial expressions as he'd explain something. How Noah would tie his hair back when in deep concentration. How he'd politely cover his mouth whilst speaking with a mouthful of food. Even how that blond head of his made my heart beat faster and my skin crawl with excitement just from merely glancing at it._

_Screw it. Thinking about this stuff made my head ache. All these mixed emotions and "feelings"- I don't think I'll ever understand. And that's fine! I guess. Seriously, when I had a crush on Circe I didn't even get it then so how I would I get it now? Especially with my current crush (?) being the same sex as me. Sometimes, though, I would get the urge to just walk up to Dr. Holiday (figuring she's the only one who would get what I'm saying) and ask away. But then I'd think of how freakin' _embarrassing _that'd be having a serious chat about homosexuality, love, and all that jazz._

_No thanks._

_"Rex?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You have that look on your face again."_

_"What look?"_

_With two of his fingers, Noah pushed down heavily on the inner corners of his brows and then frowned as much as he could. The sight was super creepy and disturbing but I burst out laughing._

_"I _do not _look like that!"_

_He attempted to keep his face scrunched up like that for a few more seconds but the laughter spread to him._

_"But no, I don't look like that."_

_"I know, I know." Noah smiled widely at me as he reached for the remote. Flipping through some channels he added, "It's just that there seems to be something wrong with you lately. Like, something's bothering you. What's up?"_

_Crap. What do I say? 'Oh, I'm good'? According to Dr. Holiday (and Six and Bobo and, well, everybody) I'm not a professional at hiding my feelings. She also said that it's not anything awful, especially in my case with my nanites and whatnot. Whatever you say Doc._

_"You know, fighting EVOs, barely getting any fun time for myself. I'm just a bit stressed."_

_The concerned look on Noah's face eased as he nodded, "Yeah, I got ya."_

_We continued sitting silently on the floor while he searched the cable for something decent to watch. Every now and then I'd glance over. If Noah passed by a show or movie of interest, his eyebrows would raise up at the possibility of watching it. If it was to his distaste, the corner of his lips would twitch to a frown. Halfway through pretty much staring (Damn I felt like a creep.) I noticed a grin forming on his face. I looked over at the t.v._

_"This movie's actually _really _good."_

_On the screen two young males, in their early 20s I suppose, were walking on a beach in summer time comfort clothes. The backdrop consisted of the usual: foamy ocean waves receding, bright and colorful sun rays with thin, wispy clouds filled the sky. One of them was talking to the other but I didn't know about what 'cause I wasn't listening. Rather, I stared at their hands. Their fingers were tangled, hands in a tight embrace. The shorter of the two turned to his lover, spoke a few words in which the other responded with a smile and they kissed. Dammit._

_Noah's voice finally reached my ears. He was blabbering on about the story line, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was still stuck on the fact that a film about gay men was playing on t.v. and that my friend was completely fine with it, chatting away with mild excitement. Don't get me wrong, the scene didn't gross me out or anything, but it was extremely uncomfortable watching two men kiss with my best male_, straight _friend sitting next to me- Was this about to turn into a sex scene? _

_Oh shit._

_"Uh, y-you're not grossed out by this?" I nearly spat out the words._

_"No, not at all," What a simple response, spoken so carelessly. He shrugged then looked over at me. "Are you?"_

_By the way Noah looked at me it was like he'd be offended if I said 'yes'. A brow rose__._

_"Err- no, not at all! It's just that-"_

_"You would've never expected this?"_

_Expected what? That one of your most loved films is about homosexuals? Or perhaps...maybe...you're like one of them?_

_'Dammit Rex, don't over think it,' A little voice in my head piped up. _

_At that moment I cursed myself for not having that ability to read people's mind. I wish I knew what was going on in Noah's head so that I could answer his question correctly. Instead my eyes wandered back to the screen which was showing some commercial. My mind drew a blank._

_Screw it. I don't do awkward situations very well._

_"I gotta go."_

_"Rex, wait-"_

_As I stood so did he._

_'Dammit Noah, just stay down and let me go!'_

_I was already at his front door, hand on the doorknob when I heard him approach me._

_"Dude, I'm sorry,"_

_"About what?" _

_"I shouldn't've let you see that! I mean, I don't know if you're some homophobe or not- I-...It was just carelessness on my part."_

_I didn't really get why he was apologizing. Actually, I couldn't really comprehend anything at that moment. It was like the air supply suddenly ceased and I was choking; the blood rushing up to my brain was clogging my thoughts. I didn't know whether I should leave or turn around and say something. But what the hell would I say? Why the fuck were words so hard to pronounce, so difficult to form into a sentence?_

_Instead I sighed deeply and instantly regretted it. I practically felt the last bit of hope in Noah, the hope that I would turn with a huge grin on my face and say loudly "No problemo!", vanquish from his body. I'm such a dumbass._

_"Noah-"_

_"Yeah, maybe you should get going,"_

_Hearing that, I finally moved to face him. His expression apologetic, a weak half-grin painted on his face. I couldn't control my body. It moved on its own, placing my hands on his shoulder. I grasped tightly not sure of what was going on, and by the shocked look on Noah's face neither did he. My brows furrowed as I stared deep into the other's eyes._

_"H- Hey, what're you doing__-"_

_My lips touched his. Hands latched onto my arms, not pushing or pulling, just there. His lips parted and so did I._

_Wind blew past me as I ran. Someone was calling my name wanting me to stop. But I didn't. I couldn't. The not-so little voice in my head clouded my thoughts, yelling at me to 'KEEP RUNNING. KEEP RUNNING. You'll lose him soon!' It's like I forgot I even had powers, ones that would make it five million times easier to escape and return to Providence. _

"Rex, I know you're there! Answer me!"

"_Doc?"_

_Holiday's voice cracked through the communicator._

"There's some- _zzzztt- _activities- _zzzzt-"_

_Oh great._

"_Doc, I can't hear you! There's somethin' up with the comm-"_

_A deafening crash ripped through my ear drums__.__ I pulled down my goggles as huge puffs of dust and debris blew out from demolished house on my right. Whatever it was it crawled fairly quickly from the destruction towards the other side of the street. From what I could see, the surplus nanite-infested creature only had two front limbs both of which sported long, extended claws. It's other half tapered to a tail that swished back and forth violently. And based on its actions, this son of a bitch was blind._

"_Gotcha Doc, I'll be done and out in five," _

_I continued to pummel this bad boy with only two minutes on the clock. Why be in such a rush when you can enjoy yourself? About three minutes remained so I brought out the BFS. It barely scraped the surface of the E. tough exterior but I didn't care. The rush, the energy, all of it was so invigorating, so addictive. Heck, I even forgot about Noah-_

_The air was knocked out of me as the creature swung its huge tail at my stomach. At that instance I heard a yell and chose to ignore it. A sharp pain surged all over; a bitter, iron-y taste filled my mouth. That's it, fun's over._

_Punching it over onto its back- or was that the stomach? - a chance to cure it came. I placed my hand on the thick skin and began to absorb the nanites. A tiny lizard scurried away from my feet up onto the curb and into the tall grass. _

_I was about to report back to Holiday when I spotted blood on the street. Was that my blood? The only tinge of pain came from where the used-to-be E.V.O attacked me. _

_Then I remembered Noah and what had occurred before the incident. I was sprinting past houses and parked cars away from- from whom? Noah? That doesn't make any sense. He was still in living room where I had left him. After we kissed._

'_Correction: after _you _kissed _him,'

_That's right…I…He…_

_Realization smacked me hard like a brick to the face. _

"_Shit!"_

_A body covered in blood lay sprawled on the middle of the street. The charcoal colored sweater worn by the person was the same as Noah's. The blond hair, black Converse shoes- _everything _was so Noah. Because that's who that is._

…_What have I done?_

**:::::**

'If only I'd've stopped and waited.'

'If only I didn't ignore him.'

'_If only I didn't kiss him.'_

A week has passed since then. Everybody went back to what they normally do, not that anything's changed for them. I'm not entirely sure I like how _normal _everything is. Like nobody's noticed that someone's missing, that a certain blond hair, green-eyed person isn't walking around Providence with a certain E.V.O like we've done practically every day. It's like no one cares.

The Doc's been scheduling a crapload of appointments lately. At first, I thought it was for something important. Until I noticed how every time I was in her lab, she'd attempt to talk to me about what happened and tell me how it's not my fault, and not to worry 'cause it's affecting my performance, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah. All her words go in one ear and out the other. Unfortunately (in this case) she's an incredibly smart woman and has taken note to me ignoring her. So now she tries to pretty much corner me. For instance, I'd walk into my room after taking a shower and she'd be in there sitting on my bed. Thus I've been avoiding her, skipping a few appointments and conferences here and there.

But Holiday's not the only character I've been ignoring: Six and Bobo have gotten on my nerves too. Six heard from Holiday, I'm sure, that I've been missing out on check-ups so his tactics would be to ambush me. At one point it almost worked! Key word: _almost._ But after he learned of what happened, he too started pulling the sympathy card which kind of weirds me out a bit. Then there's Bobo who when I automatically said 'no' to him, he actually listened and hasn't attempted since.

Rolling over on my bed, I sighed for the umpteenth time. I wanted to do something but nothing at the same time. Laying here practically depressed as I am isn't good for me, but what else is there to do? The more I stared at the wall the more my mind wandered and I couldn't have that. Images of Noah's body appeared every time I closed my eyes. The blood, Providence soldiers carefully placing his body on a stretcher, his body not moving…

I took my pillow and, placing it over my head, I yelled into it; anything to get me from remembering that event.

"What're you doing?"

I froze. Well, isn't this embarrassing?

Removing the pillow, I saw it was Six.

"Umm…Nothing?"

He raised his brow. "Since you're doing 'nothing' I figured you'd want to come along with us this time."

It was my turn to raise a brow.

"To the hospital," Six added.

Though Noah was attacked by an E.V.O., luckily there weren't any excess nanites or anything else from the monster that could've gotten in his body. So instead of treating him in Providence H.Q., they (more like White) had him shipped off to a local hospital where Dr. Holiday frequently took D.N.A samples from him, just to make sure.

Six and Holiday were going again this week, for the third time. I never bothered going in fear of seeing Noah all patched up with countless needling in his arms.

I cringed at the thought.

"Maybe next time."

"W-wait!"

Six paused waiting for a response.

"…I'll go."

**:::::**

**A/N: I wasn't planning on publishing this until I finished the whole thing; it's meant to be a one-shot with at least 5,000 words, but I haven't finished the second part yet. **_**But**_** I decided to post this part alone in hopes of inspiring myself to finish this story soon.**

**Don't worry, it won't take me another year I promise!**


End file.
